


Stay With Me

by SKZD6STAN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: Hyunjin has a nightmare. Also his first kiss with Han.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Stay With Me

_"Wait Be careful Han! You're afraid of heights!" Hyunjin shouted. "Get away from there!"_

_When Han turned to hear what it was Hyunjin said he slipped and fell off the edge of the building._

_"NO!"_

Hyunjin sat up straight in bed with a shout. "HAN NO!"

Han shot up as well seeing as how he was roommates with Hyunjin. "What?!"

"Huh?" Hyunjin looked around wildly, tears streaming down his face. "You're ok?!"

"Yeah.. What were you dreaming about?"  
"Oh thank GOD!" Hyunjin sobbed.

"Whoa, calm down!" Han got out of his bed and crawled into bed with Hyunjin. He wrapped his arms around him., holding him against his chest. "What happened Jinnie?" He whispered against his hair.

"Y-you were standing on the edge of a tall building for some reason and I told you to get away from there and you turned to ask what I'd said and you slipped and fell and it was all my fault!" He sobbed again.

"Hey, we're in our room. We're not on a building, and you didn't cause me to fall." Han started carding his fingers through Hyunjin's blonde hair gently. "It's okay."

Hyunjin enjoyed the skinship. He needed the comfort but he also just enjoyed being close to Han. He was 'kinda, sorta' in love with Han. Had been for a long time. It showed sometimes in videos. He hoped it just came across as harmless fun. He couldn't take it if Han found out and rejected him. He leaned into the touch, sniffling.

"I was so scared Han.. I thought you were gone for good.."

Han kissed his head softly and stroked his back. "I'm not going anywhere Hyunjin. You're stuck with me." He whispered.

"I'm never stuck if I'm with you." He murmured back.

Han laughed softly. "Is that so? I didn't know you loved me that much." He joked.

Hyunjin laughed too, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. Of course he joked about it. It was only a joke to him. His heart didn't race when Hyunjin got close, his eyes didn't sparkled like Hyunjin's did whenever Han laughed. He didn't get the warm fuzzy feeling that Hyunjin got when Han touched him, because it was all a joke. A little put on for fans who seemed to eat up any 'Hyunsung' contact.. just like Hyunjin did.

"Did you hear me Jinnie?" Han asked quietly.

"Huh? No.. sorry Hannie."

"I said I love you."

Hyunjin smiled. Even though it was a joke, he'd never tire of hearing those words no matter what.

"I love you too."

Han lifted him up to look him in the eyes before leaning forward and captured his lips against his. Hyunjin froze but just as Han went to pull away in a panic Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Han's neck, kissing back just as fervently. When they broke apart to breath they looked shocked.

"I didn't think you'd kiss back.."  
"If you only knew how long I wanted you to do that." Hyunjin whispered.

"If I'd known, I'd done it much earlier."

They both laughed softly.

"So.. Hyunsung?" Han asked.

"Absolutely... Hey Hannie?"

"Yeah Jinnie?"  
"Stay with me?"  
"Of course." 


End file.
